freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
MLC Resources
by: Stacy Ndubuizu The Zell Miller Learning Center, known as the MLC around campus, is one of the most useful and convenient resources located on the UGA campus. It provides a surplus of facilities and utilities to aid in student's academic success. According to junior April Brown, it also possess “a lot of good resources specifically for freshman such as the Writing Center and walk-in tutoring”.The MLC provides a wide range of resources including impressive computers and tutoring. Its various assets are advantageous to students. Its top-notch technology and constructive academic setting, makes this building the go-to location for successfully completing assignments. With some of the newest technology and amazing surroundings, the MLC is one of the most esteemed resources that all first-year students should be aware of. Setting Oftentimes, the freshman residence halls can become quite rowdy due to the large number of students who live in them. The amount of noise makes it difficult for students to study in their dorm room. Students who are in the difficult situation of living in the high-rises usually pose the question, “Where can I go to get some studying done?”. The MLC is the solution to this problem. It offers a peaceful setting accommodated towards students who want to accomplish academic work. The MLC possesses a variety of areas that are to one's disposal. If students want to use a computer, there are hundreds throughout the building that can be used for productivity and personal needs (MLC Website). Students can also work at one of the several work tables dispersed across the building if they need to spread out. These work tables are fairly large and good for laying out several pages of notes as many students do. If students are at the MLC to work on group assignments or study with friends, there are also various quiet rooms designed specifically to hold groups of four to six students (MLC Website). Needless to say, the Zell Miller Learning Center does a great job of catering to student's personal needs when it comes to making schoolwork a priority. With a lack of distractions and a variety of quiet areas, the MLC offers a productive work environment. Location The location of the MLC makes it easily accessible to all students who live on or near campus. It is situated in the center of the campus near Sanford Stadium and the Tate Student Center making it easy to find. The learning center is located fairly close to the freshman residence halls such as Brumby , Russell , and Creswell ; these living areas are walking distance from the MLC. Other residence halls located near the Zell Miller Learning Center are Mell , Payne , and Oglethorpe . If students don't live close to the center of campus, no worries, other ways to reach the MLC exist. Both the Athens Transit and UGA bus routes make stops neighboring the MLC; students can then walk a short distance to reach the intended destination (MLC Website). UGA bus routes that stop near the MLC include Russell Hall, North-South, Family Housing, Milledge Ave., and ORBIT (MLC Website). Athens Transit bus routes 5 and 7 also stop near the MLC (MLC Website). Technology One of the most exciting features of the MLC is the large amount of up-to-date technology it holds. Students can complete assignments with ease when they are “plugged into” the resources. The Zell Miller Learning Center offers several computers including Macs and PCs to fit students' personal preference and type of work. Because not everyone can afford a laptop, these computers are very useful in completing online assignments. Students can also utilize online resources such as Jexam and several other softwares such as Microsoft Office that the computers are equipped with (MLC Website). College students are generally known for their very hectic lifestyles; students are usually in a rush for various reasons. Another reason the computers at MLC are useful is that students don't always have their laptops with them. So, if a student were in a rush to complete an assignment but didn't have time to run back to his/her dorm, he/she could make a trip to the MLC and accomplish the necessary task using their choice of Mac or PC. Students can also have a laptop temporarily loaned to them (MLC Website). Students can borrow laptops for up to three hours; there is also the opportunity to renew the loan period (MLC Website). Not only do students have unlimited access to computers, but there is also an availability of printers and copiers (MLC Website). Nearly everyone has dealt with the fiasco of running out of ink right when you need to print an essay that is due in 30 minutes. Or the rare occasion that students' printer or copier randomly decides to stop working when they need it most. Luckily, the MLC offers the opportunity of printing and copying as much paper you want (MLC Website). Although the service is not free, it can conveniently be paid for with students' Bulldog Bucks (MLC Website). The MLC offers both black and white printing and color print jobs (MLC Website). Tutoring According to current first-year student ChiChi Okeh, the best resource the MLC provides is tutoring. There are tutors for all subjects (MLC Website). No matter what a student needs assistance in, there is someone to help him/her. The tutors are graduate students (Okeh). Because they are closer in age to students than professors, these graduate students most likely better understand the perspective of students because their experience with the subject was fairly recent. The struggles students suffer may have been relevant to the graduate students in the past so they can easily remedy the issue. The tutors at MLC are considered extremely helpful (Okeh). Students all over campus can attest to this statement. One aspect that students particularly enjoy of the tutors is that they often “teach different ways of learning things” to better help students understand a concept (Okeh). Not only are the tutors beneficent, but they are also free! Having a free tutor is a rare opportunity that all students should take advantage of. Works Cited Brown, April. Personal Interview. 2 Nov. 2011. Okeh, ChiChi. Personal Interview. 23 Oct. 2011. University of Georgia Zell B. Miller Learning Center. N.p. 2007. Web. 24 Oct. 2011. Category:Academic Resources